Elements of True Light
The Elements of True Light, also known as Light's Seven Properties, are the seven powers entrusted to the Soul Princes, both old and new. The Yin created these elements to create life, making her the elements' "mother". They are empowered by seven emotions and corrupted by the Sins of True Darkness. When combined, true light is created. It is also stated in the book written by Opal that these elements make up the Universe of Life. The Elements The Element of Fire "Fire. The warmth in creatures and the flames that burn. Fire is empowered by rage, but corrupted by Wrath. The Red Server is the one that can suppress rage and defeat wrath." -The Rule of Fire The first element is fire. Fire is any continuous source of warmth, such as the inside of people and creatures' bodies and actual flames, including the sun and magma. This element's power comes from rage and its corruption is Wrath. The Soul Prince successor for Fire, the Red Server, must be able to suppress his anger and defeat those of Wrath. Fire is also the most common spell for mages, wizards and other users of magic. With the Element of Fire, The Yin created hearth and a warm heart for the first world. She also used this power to "give birth" to the first sun for the world. Because of its importance to a world's survival, Fire became one the four "main" elements along with the three elements Wind, Earth and Water. The Element of Dimension "Dimension. The power over time and space themselves that give control to everything. Dimension is empowered by desire and corrupted by Greed. The White Server is the one that can grant his and others' desires and arrest those of Greed." -The Rule of Dimension The second element is time and space, commonly said as "dimension". Dimension is the flow and harmony of space, where everything exists, and time, when everything happens. Desire (or Wishes) power this element and Greed corrupts it. The White Server, the Soul Prince chosen to control Dimension, must show that he respects other people's wants and desires and vanquish the greed in people. As magic, it's the two spells "Stop" for time and "Gravity" for space. Before the first world was born, there was only space. After the creation of the first world and sun, The Yin wanted the future people to witness change and so made the universe "move", giving birth to time. If either time or space are too greatly disturbed, life can cease to exist. ''The Element of Storm'' "Storm. The spark in everything that starts life. These sparks are caused by joy, but become destruction at the hands of Pride. The Yellow Server is the one that can make others happy and make the right choices when it's between himself and others." -The Rule of Storm The third element is Storm. Storm, also called Tempest in some countries, is all sources of electrons, whether it be batteries or open circuits. It is benevolent under joy, but destroys under Pride. Its user, the Yellow Server, must be able to choose to help others and not put themselves above the rest. With this element, the Yin and Yang were able to stabilize every living thing and nonliving thing. They have this power to the people so they can "evolve". The Element of Earth ''The Element of Water'' "Water. The flow in all beings and things, even time. One of pleasure doesn't make a ripple, but one of Lust creates a wave of ruin. The Cyan Server is the one that pleases everyone and doesn't fall to their own obsessions." - The Rule of Water ''The Element of Wind'' ''The Element of Shadow'' Category:Soul Kingdom